jakkidfandomcom-20200214-history
Detective Jakkid166
Detective Jakkid166 is a supporting character in the Jakkidverse. He is jakkid166's self-insert who was introduced in phoenix wright dank attorney. He is known for being the "best detectiv in the world" and is the main character of the Detective jakkid166 Trilogy. History Detective Jakkid166 first appeared in Phoenix Wright Dank Attorney, where he conspired with Manfred von Karma to convict Phoenix Wright for von Karma's murder. This plan involved the detective ripping his clothes off in court, confessing to killing Pearl Fey, and immediately invalidating this confession by revealing that Pearl wasn't actually dead. However, this plan was foiled when Phoenix accidentally shot The Guy in the middle of the trial and blamed von Karma for it, leading to von Karma's arrest. Detective Jakkid166 did not appear again until steven universe human of bad, where he became a tertiary protagonist after learning how good of a person Phoenix is. He helps Phoenix escape from prison and assists him in his attempts to keep Damon Gant from getting the Gem of Ultimate Power. He later got the chance to star in his own story, with Detective Jakkid166 go equestria now. This story features him getting transported to Equestria to solve the murder of some pony that never actually gets named. Description Detective Jakkid166, on the surface level, gives off all the impressions of a "Mary Sue". Everyone knows who he is, and knows him to be the "greatest detectiv in the world". He'll commonly show up out of nowhere to lend the main characters a hand, and everyone ultimately likes him to some degree. Despite this, in practice, Detective Jakkid166 rarely ever manages to do anything useful to advance the story, only once or twice doing anything valuable to solve a conflict and often times just making things worse. He never seems to be able to back up his credentials as the "best detectiv in the world" either, never really being shown to solve any cases for the main characters, and most of the deductions he does make are already incredibly obvious. In fact, he usually seems to be there just for the sake of being there, ultimately never really contributing much aside from in a few select stories. Detective jakkid166 is described very little in terms of story text, aside from that he wears glasses along with a suit and tie. Being a detective, he carries a standard issue "detective gun" with him, though it's not specified exactly what kind of gun it is. Jakkid has a tendency to use this gun for almost anything he can, including things guns are not at all supposed to be used for. Personality-wise, Jakkid is mainly concerned with fighting for what's good, even if it involves breaking the law, as seen in Jakkid166 vs Barrylawn vs Icantyping where he helps Phoenix Wright escape from the authorities. He remains loyal to whoever he considers his friends, even in the worst of times. He is also shown to be very impulsive and rarely plans ahead, basing his general actions off of kneejerk reactions for the most part. He also claims to be a pacifist, and absolutely refuses to kill anyone for any reason - even in self defense. He will still fight non-lethally, however. Jakkid has been shown to have a taste for action movies such as John Wick, which is reflected in his constant over-the-top stunts - and is a fan of music artists David Bowie and Billy Joel, along with bands like Talking Heads and DEVO. Jakkid occasionally references David Bowie in his more recent stories, and Billy Joel appeared as a character in Detective Jakkid166 in Background Pony, noting how Detective jakkid once "saved his life in south korea". He initially appeared in a more antagonistic role, attempting to get Phoenix convicted for the murder of his then thought-to-be cousin, Manfred von Karma, but later becomes Phoenix's friend and assists him in his adventures Trivia * Whenever Detective Jakkid166 makes an appearance, the story's point of view immediately shifts to his in the first person, with jakkid referring to his character as himself. * He has personally met all the characters from the show "Steven Universe" and is good friends with them. * jakkid166 claims in chapter 5 of "steven universe human of bad" that it is a true story, indicating that he really is Detective Jakkid166 in real life. * Detective Jakkid's age has been disputed. On one hand, jakkid himself once said in an interview that Detective Jakkid's age is "somewhere around 20", but on another hand, in Detective Jakkid166 go equestria now, he tries to solve a code, and at one point says "13, minus my age, thats 10", which would mean he is somehow 3 years old.Category:Characters Appearances * Phoenix Wright Dank Attorney * Steven Universe: Human of Bad * Jakkid166 vs Barrylawn vs Icantyping * Phoenix Wright Ace Villain Number One (Cameo appearance) * Phoenix Wright Turnabout Portal 2 * Detective Jakkid166 go equestria now * Twilight sparkle's Love Lessons * Detective Jakkid166 save Tha World Category:Phoenix Wright Dank Attorney Category:Steven Universe Human of Bad Category:Witnesses